Sasuke ¿me quieres?
by shixxen Uzumaki
Summary: una fiebre permitira que Naruto vea los sentimientos de su novio Sasuke hacia el, ¿sera que de verdad lo ama, o solo es un juego?


aunke este fic esta inspirado en esta imagen y los personajes han sido alterados, estos no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama, el mejor mangaka del mundo.

el muy melozo el fic y hasta empalagozo, a lo mejor hasta tonto pero dejenme, pasence x mis otros fics xfavor.

**Demuestralo**

— Sasuke… ¿me quieres?

Mi pregunta es tan insignificante para el que casi se ríe al responder.

— si. — Me responde tan secamente, como si reacción ante ello le fuese indiferente.

Ese de ojos negros, sonrisa prepotente y cabello oscuro, supuestamente es mi novio Sasuke, el que esta sobre mi, mientras yo respiro lentamente acostado en la cama, a su merced, no se como debo hacer esto, es la primera vez que lo ago, pero a el no parece importarle, no estaba dispuesto a esperar, quizás fue algo que debí probar, pero en ese entonces, yo era tan iluso y lo amaba tanto, que tampoco quise que esperada.

Claro que en ese entonces, íbamos en el mismo grupo, llevábamos 5 años de ser amigos, nos íbamos y regresábamos juntos, así que siempre estábamos juntos. Pero, supongo que no se puede ser un niño para siempre.

Siempre he sido muy aficionado al manga shonen, así que un día decidí escribir uno, y decidí publicarlo, al parecer le gusto a demasiadas personas, un editor apareció y me pregunto si tenia ideas frescas, y así fue como me convertí en mangaka hace un año.

En cambio Sasuke, el entro a la universidad para estudiar historia, y volverse un aburrido profesor.

Definitivamente, el y yo no tenemos nada en común. Pero… ese no es el gran problema.

Siempre estoy apresurándome a terminar el manuscrito a tiempo, lo hago mal y tengo que hacerlo de nuevo, corriendo inmediatamente después de llegar del trabajo, tratando de aumentar mi poco tiempo con el, para que me diga que nunca tiene tiempo.

Duermo menos de 5 horas al día, puesto que me levanto temprano y me duermo tarde para terminar mi trabajo y tener tiempo de verlo, y ahora mismo corro a la puerta de la preparatoria para recibirlo afuera.

Por que en entonces teníamos 17 años, y aquí estamos, 4 años después y aun tengo que preguntarle si me quiere.

Espero, espero, 2 segundos y suena la campana. Estudiante tras estudiante, tras estudiante una y otra y otra vez hasta que por fin veo a un hombre salir detrás de ellos.

— te dije que no vinieras.

— lo siento, pero el trabajo esta listo, y tengo 2 días para entregarlo aun.

— mientes — lo ago, falta gran parte de correcciones, no dormiré hoy para terminarlo.

— no miento, me apresure para poder venir a recogerte Sasuke.

— soy perfectamente capaz de regresar a casa solo.

— lo se, pero prometimos siempre regresar a casa juntos.

— eso fue hace 7 años, además, tu ya estabas en casa.

— cierto. ¿nos vamos?

— ¿eres idiota? No saldremos hasta que termines tu trabajo.

— ¿estas molesto conmigo Sasuke?

— no. Pff, esta bien, vámonos.

— sensei….— se oye una voz chillona — ..¿Quién es el?

— es un amigo Sakura, ya nos vamos. — "amigos" 4 años y sigue presentándome de esa manera, creí que conforme creciéramos, Sasuke me aceptaría como su novio, ahora parece que se encuentra cada vez mas lejos de mi alcance.

— solo podrá irse si promete ir a mi fiesta el sábado.

— lo prometo — accede fácilmente, con esa sonrisa simple que solo debería mostrarme a mi — vámonos Naruto — me ordena mientras la chica se derrite.

Siempre lo mismo, siempre somos los "amigos" que van juntos a casa, un hola, ¿Cómo estas? Es mucho pedir para mi, ¿Cómo esta tu trabajo? ¿has dormido bien? Te extrañe Naruto, vamos al cine, al lago, compremos la cena, cosas como esas, nunca he podido añorarlas, Sasuke nunca lo ara.

Yo se que el no tiene pensado cambiar, y que haga lo que haga, siempre será Sasuke, pero, a veces me gustaría que pareciera que se preocupa por mi.

Yo siempre pensé que las cosas mejorarían con el tiempo, pero ya son 4 años, y un "feliz cumpleaños" una navidad juntos, un paseo por los cerezos, compartir comida, son cosas que nunca me e dado el gusto de gozar con el, el echo es que ya son 4 años esperando, y me parece mucho tiempo.

— sasuke ¿te avergüenzas de mi? — pregunto en el camino a casa.

— no. — como siempre, frío, le parece tan insignificante que apenas se molesta en contestar.

— entonces — sonrío forzosamente — podemos ir a esa fiesta juntos, a la que tu estudiante te invito.

— no.

— ¿Por qué no? — se desvanece mi sonrisa.

— por que — se para en seco para voltear y responderme — no quiero que esas chicas te conozcan.

— ha… — he sido totalmente decepcionado — …entiendo.

— ¿querías ir?

— realmente no, por favor olvídalo.

retoma el paso, y llegamos a la puerta de su casa, ¿no quiere que me conozcan? Entonces si se avergüenza de mi, eso es triste, ¿tenia que decirlo de esa forma tan cruel? ¿Por qué no puede suavizar las cosas para mi? No pido que me mienta, pero…

Ahora me arroja contra la cama como si yo fuera ¿Qué? …al menos debería de hacer como que le importo.

— Sasuke… ¿me quieres? — que patético.

— si — secamente otra vez, al menos podría fingir que le importa el si yo le creo o no.

Siempre fue así, siempre me decía solo que si, pero ese si tan mediocre, me hacia inmensamente feliz, y aunque aun enciende una pequeña luz dentro de mi, ahora no es suficiente. Pfff, 4 años, ¿será que ya se aburrió de mi?

Lo triste es… que son 4 años y todavía tengo que preguntar si me quiere. Ahora mismo, se perfectamente lo que sigue, se acuesta conmigo y queda dormido, y yo me voy mientras duerme, para repetir mañana la misma rutina, y volver a preguntarle. Sasuke, ¿me quieres?

Solo para que en este momento me lo siga preguntando silenciosamente a mi mismo. Valla, de pronto me siento excesivamente débil, creo que me dormiré una siesta antes de irme.

Pv, Sasuke.

Rayos, estoy cansado, me pregunto si Naruto ya se iría a hacer su trabajo, lo que menos necesito es a Kakashi fastidiándome por que el es un irresponsable. Paso mi mano por mi cama cuando siento se piel, esa suavidad y frescura solo pueden pertenecer a alguien, mi corazón lo reconoce apenas lo rozo.

— Naruto —no puedo creer que siga aquí — tienes que ponerte a trabajar — estoy demasiado cansado para abrir los ojos — anda, come algo y vete — de seguro ni ha desayunado, pero no me responde — ¿Naruto? — lo llamo confundido, sentándome en la cama para verlo, es el, sigue ahí y esta dormido, pff ¬¬, — Naruto, deja de holgazanear.

no contesta, debo admitir, que luce lindo dormido, y justo ahora… mph ….esta desnudo *¬*, ahora mismo, tengo ganas de….. 0/0 DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES SASUKE, NARUTO TIENE QUE TRABAJAR, pero es su culpa por no terminar a tiempo, y por ser tan irresistible al mismo tiempo ser tan irresponsable, ¿los mangakas son todos así? No es justo que yo tenga que sufrir por culpa suya, haaaaaaa, mejor lo despierto antes de no poder contenerme.

— Naruto… — lo muevo un poco, esperen, esta caliente — ¿Naruto? — lo muevo con fuerza, no despierta, su frente, la toco, esta hirviendo, corro a la cocina y traigo un trapo mojado y se lo pongo en la cabeza.

Busco el botiquín desesperadamente, debo tener un termómetro en algún lado.

Sasuke… ¿me quieres?

Justo hace unas horas, volvió a preguntármelo, ¿Qué demonios le pasa? 4 años y aun no me cree ¿será eso? No se da cuenta de nada, odio que tenga dudas sobre mis sentimientos, no llevaríamos 4 años juntos si no nos quisiéramos el uno al otro ¿no?

Encontré el termómetro, se lo pongo, esta ocho grados arriba de lo normal, o rayos, no creo poder ir a dar clases hoy. Ni de coña voy a dejarlo solo así.

Me pregunto, ¿Por qué Naruto nunca me dice que me quiere después de preguntármelo? Olvídenlo, yo se que me quiere, no se tomaría tantas molestias por mi de no ser así, podría ser simplemente, que el prefiere expresar sus sentimientos con acciones que con sus palabras, pero… el hace lo mismo por mi que por cualquiera, me gustaría, que al menos una vez, se quedara a dormir después del sexo, y… no se, que en vez de preguntar si lo quiero, solo me diga "te amo"

Pv Naruto.

¿Qué esta pasando? Donde estoy, todo lo que puedo ver es la nada… no lo entiendo, oigo la voz de Sasuke, y de pronto, todo comienza a tomar forma, ¿Qué rayos? Yo estoy ahí, y Sasuke esta tomándome la temperatura, ¿estoy muerto? No… de estar muerto Sasuke ya se habría dado cuenta, parece que me he desmayado, pero, no puedo estar desmayado, tengo que entrar ese manuscrito hoy.

— esto es culpa tuya — dice Sasuke.

— claro, lo se, siempre es culpa mía

— si solo no te esforzaras tanto, solo haz tu trabajo carajo y deja de preocuparte por mi

— para ti es fácil decirlo, pero para mi, es como si la tierra dejara de preocuparse por si el sol la ilumina o no, por que todo mi mundo gira alrededor de ti, ojala supieras lo importante que eres para mi, aunque si lo supieras, de seguro solo alimentaria tu ego, además, deberías darte cuenta por ti mismo.

De pronto mi cuerpo tose.

— Naruto — salta así a mi sorprendiéndome, pareces preocupado, ¿realmente… soy yo por quien esta así?

Pv sasuke

Pasan dos horas, tres horas, cuatro horas…

— ¿Qué tienes dobe? — solo pregunto, pero no me contesta, se acurruca otra vez, parece que no era nada, por alguna razón, siento como si hubiese perdido algo muy importante por un segundo, y ahora que esta de vuelta a mi lado, puedo respirar tranquilo.

Me siento en la cama, y lo arropo, no pienso moverme de aquí hasta verte caminar, hasta poder ver esos azulado ojos de nuevo, esa sonrisa infantil, y escucharte gritar mi nombre.

Siempre haciendo cosas que no te pido que hagas, y las que te pido no las haces.

— eres un problema Naruto ¿lo sabias? — digo divertido — tengo que hablarte cuando no puedes escucharme puesto que solo así te mantienes callado, ¿no te das cuenta? Deja de ponerme como primer punto en tu vida y preocúpate por mi, entiéndelo, si tu estas bien yo lo voy a estar.

Es tan simple como eso, pero el tiene que complicarlo todo siempre.

Me pregunto que es lo que esta pensando ahora, como me gustaría que una vez, terminara su trabajo a tiempo y yo el mío, y pudiéramos pasar aunque sea un día, relajados, el uno con el otro, imagino, su cabeza en mi pecho, su respiración lenta, su cabello entre mis dedos, su sonrisa tranquila, su boca cerrada, su acostumbrado olor a ramen, sin su parloteo, su estúpido teléfono sonando a cada hora, preguntando si ya tiene el manga, que dolor de cabeza, ¿Por qué es tan difícil entregar un también de dibujitos e imprimirlos?

¿Qué estas pensando, Naruto?

Pv Naruto.

Valla, debo estar agonizando para que Sasuke actue de esa manera. Toma mi mano, y la besa sutilmente.

— Naruto… ¿me quieres?

¿q…q…qu…QUE FUE ESO? ¿se esta burlando de mi acaso? 0_o

— no te va a responder — se escucha la voz, Itachi neechan (en japon acostumbran a decirle "hermano" a su cuñado), el hermano de Sasuke.

— largo — como siempre, Sasuke, molesto con la presencia de su hermano.

— oye, que Naruto sea tu perra, no te hace a ti el perro guardian — eso me ofende.

— largo.

— pregúntaselo directamente hermano.

— no tengo intenciones de preguntarcelo.

— ¿Por qué no?

— por que no se supone que se pregunte, tiene que nacerle el decirmelo.

— eso es mucho pedir Sasuke, ya sabes como es.

— lo dira, solo dale tiempo.

— ¿mas de 4 años?

— te pedi que te fueras.

— ¿Por qué sigue desnudo?

— esta enfermo, no neccita ropa.

— mira que pretexto, sera que… ¿Por qué te gusta verlo asi?

— ¿Qué no te ibas?

— o vamos, eres muy sensible.

— te estas burlando. Que bueno que te divierte que mi novio este tan enfermo — esperen, ¿me llamo novio? ¿en frente de su hermano?

— ¿tan mal esta?

— tanto como para que no fuera a la escuela por cuidarlo.

— no irias aunque fuera un resfriado ¬¬.

— ¿a ti que mas te da? ¬¬

— si es tan grave, deviste llevarlo al hospital y las enfermeras podrian cuidarlo.

— ni de coña.

— ¿Por qué? — sonrie maliciosamente — ¿por lo de "enfermeras sexys"?

— claro que no ¬/¬, es solo que yo puedo cuidarlo, es todo.

— mmm, entonces, no te molestaria si llamo a un chico para que te ayude.

— de pende.

— ¿de?

— bueno…— Sauke oculta su mirada, que acurre, esta sonrojado— …¿es un chico lindo?

— si.

— …— de pronto lo rodea un aura terrorífica — ¡ENTONCES NI SE TE OCURRA, NO QUIERO NI CHICAS NI CHICOS LINDOS CERCAS DE MI DOBE!

— ok— Itachi tiembla de miedo— entonces no lo llamo.

— !TE ABVIERTO QUE SI NARUTO LLEGA A CONOCERLO, TE CULPARE A TI, Y TE BUSCARE HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO PARA VENGARME, ENTONCES TE MATARE Y TE MATERE OTRA VEZ, Y LUEGO TE MATARE PARA SEGUIRTE MATANDO!

— si que eres celoso.

— ¡NO ESTOY CELOSO! Cuido mi propiedad.

Itachi suelta su risa burla en cara de Sasuke, provocando la mía también, había olvidado lo posesivo que es Sasuke conmigo, a decir verdad, había olvidado su cara cuando esta molesto, habia olvidado los pucheros que le hacia a su hermano, y sin duda, habia olvidado muchas cosas de el, por que estaba muy ocupado pensando en el siguiente tomo del manga.

Mmm, ¿y si el protagonista se diera cuenta de lo que ha olvidado? Seria bueno que empezara a surgir el lado positivo de las cosas, mmm, no, es demasiado cursi para ser shonen, Shoujo tal vez, pero los chicos no están listos para eso.

Además, conmigo no solo es posesivo, es hasta sumiso cuando se da la situación, si le pido algo, siempre me lo concede, y también se esfuerza por mi a veces, por ejemplo hoy, no ira a trabajar por cuidar de mi.

a decir verdad, siempre esta cuidando de mi, de si como o no, de cuantas paginas del manga llevo, si ya lo termine, siempre al pendiente de lo que no estoy haciendo bien, tratando de resolver mis problemas, siempre es tan sobre protector.

Si, fue por eso en primer lugar que me enamore de el, por que aunque nadie cuidaba de mi, el solía hacerlo.

No puedo evitar sonreír, estoy tan feliz, por algo tan simple.

Pv Sasuke.

— esta sonriendo — comenta Itachi.

— mmm… — volteo a verlo confundido — así parece ¿no?

— tal vez esta riéndose de ti.

— no me tientes.

— claro, o tal vez le gusto mi idea de que un chico lindo venga a cuidarlo.

— tu de verdad quieres que te mate.

¿esta sonriendo? Que lindo, me acerco a su frente, tomo su temperatura, valla ya bajo, 3 grados sobre lo normal, cambio su trapo, aun parece devil, dejare que descanse un poco mas.

— tus estudiantes estarán feliz de que el viernes no tengan clases, deben tener tanto que hacer.

— la escuela les pondrá un profesor sustituto.

— mmm, Sasuke, papa te envío un mensaje, pero no recuerdo que era…

— eres tan irresponsable como este dobe.

— quiere conocerlo.

— ¿a si? ¿después de 3 años?

— mama lo convenció, ya lo había aceptado recuerdas.

— le preguntare a Naruto si quiere ir, aunque tal vez tenga trabajo.

— si quieres puedo decirle que es el hijo de Minato y todo estará arreglado.

— no, quiero presentárselo yo, como mi novio.

— ¿estas seguro?

— la familia de Naruto, me acepto con los brazos abiertos, aun después de que fue mi culpa que su hijo abandonara la universidad para ser mangaka. Yo lo convencí de hacerlo, pero la mía, incluso tu, cuando les dije que me gustaba un chico, me hicieron mala cara, por eso no podía presentárselos, Minato-san me entendió y nos guardo el secreto, ahora mi padre lo ha aceptado, así que quiero ir yo mismo, mirarlo a los ojos con un rubio de mi mano, y decirle: Papa, este es mi novio, Naruto Namikaze, es hijo de tu mejor amigo, y es la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

— cuando mi papa dijo que te quería devuelta en casa, recuerdas lo que te dijo cuando preguntaste: ¿tengo que casarme con una chica entupida para eso?

— si… — sonrío Sasuke — dijo… no, solo tráeme a tu pareja para darle mi bendición.

Pero… Naruto aun no me ha dicho que me ama, y yo no voy a forzarlo, le diré si quiere ir, y si se pone feliz por ello, entonces iremos.

— será un día memorable.

— espero que en el buen sentido.

— entonces, le diré a mi padre, que lo discutirás con tu "pareja", el aun no se acostumbra, y que lo programe para el próximo sábado.

— adiós.

— adiós.

Me quede unos segundos en silencio, tuve problemas cuando los padres de Naruto descubrieron que estábamos juntos, teníamos 1 año, y me quede cómo de costumbre en su casa, su madre entro y nos vio besándonos, y agradezcan que no llego después por que no pensaba parar ahí. Pero ellos lo aceptaron sin problemas, no puedo decir lo mismo de mis padres, por que me desheredaron ese día, tuve que buscar empleo para pagar la universidad, y obtuve media beca, mi hermano se reunió conmigo dos años después, mi madre pidió verme casi al mismo tiempo, pero ella me propuso casarme con una loca por ahí, fue hasta hace apenas un año, que me acepto completamente, y hace 4 meses, mi padre vino a buscarme para pedirme que volviera a casa, sin ninguna condición, dijo que confiaba en juicio para escoger a una persona, que siempre estuvo muy orgulloso de mi, y que sabia que yo no lo decepcionaría esta vez, fuera hombre o mujer, de seguro escogí bien, y tiene razón, porque escogí a Naruto, y estoy seguro, de que no pudo ser nadie mejor.

Pv yop

— Sasuke… — susurro entre sueños, aquí vamos de nuevo, pensó Sasuke — ¿me amas?

— s… — ¿Qué dijo?, voltea a verlo impactado, sus ojos están abiertos — te amo.

— yo, — sonríe — también te amo Sasuke.

— Naruto…

— oye, ¿Por qué no quieres que vallamos a esa fiesta?

— como si quisiera verte rodeado de chicas lindas — dice Sasuke.

— me ha dado fiebre — comento Naruto — te hice perder tu día en el colegio.

— no importa, llame a Kakashi y dijo que puedes entregar tu trabajo en 3 días.

— eso si que es mucho tiempo. Estoy feliz, el descanso si que me vino bien.

— siempre eres un irresponsable, dobe… — Naruto interrumpió su queja con un beso.

— pero tu amas a este dobe.

— y ya por eso te emocionas.

— gracias por cuidarme Sasuke.

— no hay problema, la próxima vez hasta te daría un baño de esponja.

— como si fuera a dejarte.

— ¿entonces, se lo pedirías a otro. — otra vez esa aura tenebrosa.

— es cierto, es cierto — dijo Naruto temblando, había olvidado que era extremadamente celoso — sin duda te lo pediría a ti.

De pronto volvió a sentirse cada vez mas débil, por un virus un poco mas peligroso, del cual se estaba envenenando ahora por la lengua de Sasuke, y lo pero, es que esto no tenia cura. Estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Las manos de Sasuke pasaron por su espalda, tan frías como siempre, le provocaban ese hormigueo que lo inmovilizaba de pies a cabeza, hacían que sus pulmones se cerrara, o tal vez se le olvidaba como respirar, sus parpados caían, y sus labios seguían el ritmo que Sasuke les diera.

La playera del moreno callo al suelo, y comenzó a devorar el cuello de Naruto, a proclamarlo como suyo, a marcar su territorio, a expresar con su cuerpo lo que había dicho con palabras.

Naruto se aferro al cuello de Sasuke, acaricio su espalda, se hundió en su pecho, abrió las piernas, y dejo que Sasuke lo poseyera en ese momento.

Hoy Naruto se sentía, inmensamente feliz, como hace ya bastante tiempo que no se sentía así, a decir verdad, nunca le había dicho a Sasuke lo mucho que lo quería, y nunca se le había ocurrido decirle que lo amaba, entonces se dio cuenta, de que Sasuke no podía saberlo, si no se lo decía, se sintió liberado ese día, y por unos momentos, sintió que volaba.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, cayo en la cama, y Sasuke cayo sobre el, acaricio su mejilla, hasta que lo vio abrir los ojos, esos azulados ojos, alegres y con ese brillo especial, esa sonrisa entupida y contagiosa, y esa voz ruidosa, diciendo su nombre.

— Sasuke, te amo.

— yo también te amo, dobe

"te amo" es increíble que 2 palabras puedan mover el mundo, que 5 letras ordenadas de la manera correcta puedan hacer que un simple humano, toque la felicidad es su dedos, que 2 silabas creen un conjunto capaz de disipar todas las dudas, y alterar el orden del universo, que a trabes de 3 sonidos sencillos se puedan decir tantas cosas, sin decir nada.

— Naruto— menciono Sasuke— ¿crees que pasamos muy poco tiempo juntos?

— algo, pero que se puede hacer, yo soy mangaka, y tu un aburrido profesor.

— ¿Quién es aburrido?

— nadie, teme.

— se me ocurre una forma en la que podemos pasar mas tiempo juntos sin tu que tu tengas que ir y venir todo el tiempo, no tendrías que pasar por mi en la preparatoria y comerías otras cosas además de ramen.

— pero… me gusta comer ramen.

— lo arreglaremos.

— mmm, ¿y cual es?

— primero, tienes que prometerme que harás tu trabajo de toda la semana en esta misma, y que no vas a ir por mi a la escuela, no quiero que te despiertes tan temprano cuando has dormido tarde.

— te has dado cuenta.

— ¿me crees idiota?

— pff, lo prometo.

— si lo haces así, creo que podemos estar juntos todo el fin de semana.

— ¿enserio?

— además, podemos vernos todas las mañanas y tarde si tu…

— ya dime teme.

— vienes a vivir conmigo.

— …— silencio, hesitaba procesar los datos, un ataque de dicha era demasiado en este momento, sintió su corazón detenerse y acelerarse en al mismo tiempo-¿de verdad? Júramelo, ¿no me estas timando?

— ¿Por qué haría yo algo como eso? En todo caso, no es la gran cosa, dime, ¿quieres o …?

Fue interrumpido por un par de manos canela que presaron sus mejillas y lo golpearon contra la cara de Naruto provocando el choque entre sus labios.

— ¡DATTEBAYO!

Fue todo lo que el rubio respondió abrazándolo con fuerza, 4 años y seguía siendo tan infantil como antes de, de alguna forma, un poco extraña, que no podían entender, siempre que pasaba algo que hiciera a Naruto entristecerse, sasuke encontraba la forma, de hacerlo sentir, realmente feliz. Por si fuera poco, saber que el kitsune se ponía así gracias a el, lo hacia feliz también.

He llegado a la conclusión de que este par no tiene remedio, un mangaka que se reusa a madurar y un aburrido profesor de historia que odia a las personas irresponsable, el hijo de un doctor y el hijo de un abogado, un uchiha y un Namikaze, un rubio y un moreno, un dobe y un teme, nada en común, solo una vida que compartirán juntos.

Puede que sea difícil de entender y que realmente no sepamos como funciona, pero estos dos, sin duda funcionan, y eso es todo lo que necesitan.

Y puede parecerles hasta patético, 4 años y ni un "te amo" pero puede ser que ellos no necesitaron algo tan sobrevaluado como un "te amo" puede ser que ellos ya sabían que se amaban, puede ser que solo querían confirmarlo, puede ser que no vuelvan a decírselo, puede ser que simplemente este les valga para toda la vida, y tal vez, no se, puede ser que ellos simplemente digan "te amo" con la mirada, con besos, con caricias, no con la boca, si no con su corazón.

Pv SasuNaru.

Por alguna razón, hoy, al tenerlo junto a mi, hoy me siento, inmensamente feliz, no quiero moverme, me quedare así, aunque, solo un minuto mas, quedémonos así, abrazados uno al otro.

¿me quieres?

Si.

¿me amas?

Te amo.

Si, ahora si es suficiente.

Pv yop.

Un kitsune sencillo y un azabache pretencioso, un divertido bromista y un serio perfeccionista, un rubio y un moreno y , el día y la noche, un dobe y un teme, blanco y negro, ying y yang, naranja y azul, luz y oscuridad, un uke lindo y un seme pervertido, Naruto y Sasuke ¿a caso hay mejor convinacion?

pz bueno, ese fue el fic, es oneshop, espero les aya gustado, gracias x leer, chao, bye.


End file.
